Fax or Mylan
by WhereAreYouNormal
Summary: When Fang is kidnapped by Dr. Martinez's fiance, and the erasers are back, Max thinks she is going to loose her mind. On top of that, she has to make a choice of either Fang or Dylan. Will she choose the one who is programmed for her, or the one who is trying to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to Angel screaming in my face,"WAKE UP MAX! It's Christmas!" When I didn't move from under my blue fuzzy blanket, she started to get up and jump on me. "Ok, ok, ok. I will be out there in a second," I said, raising my hand to shoo her off. She left and I decided,"Well, I'm gonna have to get up some time." I got out from under my blanket and walked over to my closet. I picked out and changed into my Christmas pajama pants and shirt. It was a long sleeve green shirt with red bold print that said "MERRY CHRISTMAS" with a smiling Kermit the frog under it. The pants, which were way longer than my legs, were all black with some Kermit the frog faces on it too. Don't judge, I just like Kermit the frog. Ok? I look over at my door way and see Fang, with his all black pajamas that I bought him on. He was just standing there staring at me. "Were you there the whole time?" I ask. "Maybe." He struts over to me and smiles. He looks at me with his romantic eyes and puts his hands on my waist. I put my hands around his neck and we stand there for a minute lost in each others gaze. Angel suddenly bursts into my room and says,"GUYS! We are all waiting!" Fang and I walk out into the living room an sit down on the couch with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Dylan. Dylan was sitting there on the arm chair with a smile on his face. As I walk past him he says, "Merry Christmas, Max!" "Merry Christmas, Dylan," I reply. We finally get settled on the couch and Angel starts handing out her presents for us, from her. When we all have one in our hands, we just sit there, waiting for her to tell us when we can open them. "Go!" she says. We all start ripping at the blue tissue paper and we all look at our presents. Fang got a new black leather jacket that made him look tuff, Iggy got a new crock pot for cooking, Nudge got a 10 pound box of fashion magazines, Gazzy got some kind of rare chemical for his bombs, Dylan got a new beanie that was blue and it said Nike on the side, and I got a golden locket with a picture of the flock on the inside. I started to well up with tears. That was the sweetest thing ever. "Flip it over," Angel says. I do as she says and on the back it said "Fight or Flight". I started bawling right then and there. I ran up to her and hugged her to death. I loved that kid so much right then. I stood there, hugging her, for about a minute and finally told my self to toughen up. I sat back down by Fang and everyone else gave out their presents. From Iggy I got a shirt that has Kermit on it, from Nudge I got a really cute necklace that i won't wear unless I am forced to(don't tell her I said that), from Gazzy I got my own personal bomb, from Dylan I got a photo book of the flock and it was my second most favorite thing so far. Finally, from Fang I got... 


	2. Chapter 2

My ring back! Fang got me a ring for me on my birthday a year ago. Just recently, he stole it from me and I didn't know where it went. Come to find out that he took it back, to God knows where he got it, and he had my birthstone taken out of it and he put a diamond in it. I jumped up off the couch and I gave him the biggest hug ever known to mankind. I loved him so much at that moment and I didn't know what to do to express my feelings for him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dylan's face turn as red as a strawberry. I just smirked and kept squeezing him tight. I could hear Angel's voice inside my head saying, "I don't know about the rest of us but I would like to get a move on with my Christmas here!" I stopped hugging him and took him into my room, where we could have some peace and quiet. He walked in first and I closed the door behind him. I immediately turned around and wrapped my hands around his neck and the moment our lips touched, it brought back memories of when we went to the beach. His soft lips were pressed against mine and I felt like I could stay like this forever. One of his rough hands was running up my middle back and one was moving around my thigh, feeling my soft Kermit the frog pants. My hands were wrapped around his neck and were making their way down his chest, towards his firm stomach. We both jumped at the vicious knocks at the door but we didn't stop. We keep standing in the middle if my room, with our lips pressed against each other, loving every moment and loving every second. I finally pull my lips away from his, and he just grins at me. I will never get over the beautiful grin of his. His grin makes the gods bow down to him. I smile back not knowing what to do. I pull my arms away from around his neck and I head towards the door, and Fang follows me. The whole flock was standing there when I opened up the door. The all had their hands on their hips, except for Iggy, probably because he's blind and didn't know what to do. I didn't think this day could get any better. I was wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, after Iggy had made us all breakfast(Yes, he is blind, but one heck of a good cook) and we got dressed in appropriate clothes. I got dressed in the Kermit the frog shirt Iggy got me, and some jeans. Normally I wouldn't wear jeans but this situation was different. I was going to my mom's house. Valencia Martinez was my mother and she made the BEST chocolate chip cookies ever! She is a local vet and she has another daughter, my real sister, Ella. My mom didn't have wings, nor did Ella. After Fang killed my "father", Jeb, my mother started dating a man named Brad. He was a bald man with brown hair. If any of you have seen Glee, he looks exactly like Kurt Hummel! I loved Brad, he was the best. He always got the flock and I presents for no apparent reason. Plus, he didn't seem to mind that we were bird kids. He just told us to stay true to ourselves and never want to be some one else. He was always filled with good advice and life lessons. We flew over to their house~at 200mph to be exact~ and met Brad, my mom, and Ella at the front porch. Ella had a little bit of a crush on Iggy. When it was just me at my the house, he is all she would talk about. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. Oh, how I urn for my Iggy. She threw her arms around him the moment he walked in. He hugged her back but then mouthed to me,"Who is this?" "Ella," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and greeted her. I walked into the humongous house. When you walk in the house's clear glass door, you look to your right and there is a small, red dining room with a square wooden table and six chairs, and straight ahead is a carpet, tan living room with a brown couch and a matching brown chair. To your left, is a kitchen with a bar and a glass eating table. The master bedroom and Ella's bedroom were both down stairs. I ran into the kitchen and gave my mom a huge hug. She was throwing chopped carrots into a salad bowl. She hugged me back and we talked about what I got for Christmas from the flock. I told her and she said the she got a new necklace from Ella. She was the only girl whom I could talk about my problems with and get advice from. Brad was in the living room greeting the flock and telling them jokes to keep them occupied before lunch. Lunch consisted of turkey and gravy, salad, bread rolls, mashed potatoes, and green beans. To me, it felt more like Thanksgiving than Christmas. The flock each had 5 slices of turkey, 6 rolls, 1 bowl of salad, 3 big scoops of mashed potatoes, and 3 green beans. It was the best meal ever. We then transfered from the glass table to the living room which was piled high with presents. We each got 3 presents from Ella, my mom, and Brad. Iggy got a spatula, a leather vest, and a new radio to play all of his countless CD's. Nudge got a new pair of earrings, another pile if fashion magazines, and a new jean skirt. Fang got a plain black t-shirt, a shark tooth necklace, and a flashlight with a wing keychain on it. Angel got some new toy that was very popular, a bow for her hair, and a pink t-shirt that said Angel on it. Gazzy got another rare bomb chemical,-Exactly what very little kid needs right?- some bomb containers, and a lighter. Dylan got a comb for his hair,- I doubt he needs one though, his hair is perfect. Did I really just say that?- a tight heat gear under armor shirt, and a pair of socks. I got a Muppet sweatshirt, a pair of socks that match Dylan's, and... The most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a black and white cheveron top and a blue maxi skirt bottom. Brad and my mom looked at each other and held their hands. I looked at them and they looked like they had something up their sleeve. "What?" I said. "I know this is a lot to process," my mom said,"but, we are getting married!" I was in shock. It was all coming so fast and I didn't know what to do. I ran up to my mom and gave her another big hug. I was so happy for her. When I pulled away she said,"We want you to be our maid of honnor." "Done!" I said. "As long as everyone is in the wedding." "Done!" my mom said. 


	4. Chapter 4

That night, we spent the night at my mom's house. We all slept in the living room. Angel and Nudge shared one couch while Iggy and Dylan slept on the floor. I told Dylan to come up on the other couch with me but insisted that he sleep in the ground. Fang layed down on the couch first and I layed in front of him. He threw his hand around me and snuggled close to me. After we were laying there for a while, he whispered in my ear,"Just know that I am here for you, Max. I really am here for you." I turned around so I could face him. He was adorable with his dark black hair and eyes. "I know you will always be there for me. Even if I don't want you to," I said smiling. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around the top of my waist and pulled me close to him. Close enough that our noses touched. "Yes, I will," he said. And on that note, slanted his head and his soft, soothing lips met mine. His hand was running through my hair and mine were around his neck. His one hand glided down my side, to my thigh. My one hand went to his firm stomach. He pulled away after a long time and brushed the hair out of my eyes. We were both out of breath and were breathing heavy. He started rubbing in between my wings, making me shiver. "I love you, Max," he said, and then he kissed my neck. "I love you too, Fang," I said. I held his face so I could kiss him again. I felt like we were in a time bubble. Just him and I, the only two people in the world. A crack of thunder came from outside. I jumped and pulled back, waiting for some one to wake up. But no one did, so Fang rubbed my arms back and forth. I turned back over so I could sleep. Our bodies fit perfectly together. His arm went around my waist again and I fell asleep. See! I told you things could get better. 


	5. Chapter 5

I fell asleep instantly that night after the kiss. It was the best Christmas I my life! "MAX MAX MAX MAX! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Angel was screaming in my face. "What?!" I said fearing the Erasers were back or something. I look around my mom's house. One big window by the TV was broken and there wasa note hanging on the TV. I ran up and ripped the note off the TV and read it. We're back, was all it said. Who's back? Is it Jeb? Did he come back from the dead like Ari did? I didn't really care though. All they did was break a window. Big deal! "Max, Fang is gone," Angel said slowly. Ok, now that was a big deal! "What did you say?" I asked her. "Fang is gone. So is Brad," she said. "But don't worry," my mom said walking into the living room ,"we believe that Brad went to find him. I promise you, if Brad is with him, he will be safe." (Fang pov) I was not safe. I was in a truck, duct taped to the seat. My mouth and arms were taped together and I couldn't move. Before all this happened, I was just sleeping by Max and some guy gives me some gas that completely knocks me out and takes me to this truck. We have been driving ever since, I believe. I mean I don't really know. I was asleep. The driver looks over at me. I knew that face and I just learned it today. It was Brad. " How ya doin bud?" he asks. " Hphmmmphm," I get out through my duct taped mouth. "We'll that's good!" he says in a sarcastic tone. He focuses back on driving and we don't say anything until we pull up to an old abandoned Target. It as a soft yellow color with worn red letters that once spelled "Target". Ivy vines grew all along every wall and there was no way to get in. He opens the car door for me and we walk around the back of the building. There is a rust covered door that let out an ear piercing squeak when Brad opened it. He gestured me to go down the stairs towards the light coming from under another door. It was pitch black and Brad had to guide me down the stairs. It was so dark that I didn't even see him put a gas rag in front of my face. I was loaded on a gernie. Then, everything went black. (Max pov) I was totally worried about Fang. He has only left me once but he had a good reason for it. He didn't want to put me in danger because Jeb was after him at the time. I hoped Jeb wasn't alive now, not now. It was a bad time be on the run. It was always 25 degrees out and there was always 1 inch of snow on the ground. I knew there was another explanation. "It will be ok. I promise," Dylan said smiling, probably seeing the worried expression I had on. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled back. It had been 2 years and I still hadn't made up my mind about my feelings for Dylan. I didn't know if I should hate him, or treat him like the rest if my flock. It was all so confusing! I guess I would figure it out later. But for right now, I had to be focused on finding Fang. 


	6. Chapter 6

(Fang pov)I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't open my left eye, it was swollen shut and crusty. Ew! I couldn't move my head or any part of my body. I was strapped down to a hospital bed and was forced to look at the bright light above me. There was a black Velcro strap on my forehead, waist, and calves. I was wearing only my pants. My shirt was off and there was a tube running up into my arm with a water bag connected to it. Finally, a smooth pair of hands undid the strap around my waist and head. I looked at the person and he had on glasses, a white lab coat, a mask that covered his mouth and nose,~like a dentist~gloves, and a blue hair net. Another guy came up, dressed the same, and held my shoulders down on the bed. I started to squirm but his grip was tight. The first whitecoat put a oxygen mask around my nose and mouth, and there was enough space in the mask that I could talk. "What are you doing?" I screamed in to the mask. No one answered. I squirmed harder. Hard enough that I ripped the strap around my waist. The whitecoats just looked at each other, then at the torn strap. I ripped the tube out of my arm and the oxygen mask off my face and bolted up on my feet beside the bed. The room I was in was all white and was about the size of Ms. Martinezs' living room room I was in just the other day with the flock and Max. Max. I wondered what she was doing right now. I still couldn't get over that kiss we had that night. It was amazing, and I wanted to stay there forever. Snapping back to reality, it was me against the two whitcoats. It was going to be an easy escape. All I had to do was-"Hello Fang. It's nice to see you awake and moving," Brad said. I lowered my fists but kept them klenched. I didn't say anything, I just spit at him. "So i guess you want to know what you're doing here, right?" I gave a slight nod. "Well, as you can see. It's you, Fang. You're the reason I'm here," he said. "But why me? Why not another bird kid?" "Because you are special, Fang. You see, I was an apprentice to a lab professor who worked at the school,"he explained. "Jeb," I mumbled. "Correct!" he said. " Jeb taught me every thing he knew. I proposed an idea in which he were to create, oh I don't know. Bird kids perhaps?" My anger level was rising very fast, but he continued talking and pacing at the same time and I was getting dizzy. " He never believed that I had any good ideas and he believed that I was a pathetic piece of trash," I wonder why?, I thought. "I thought he could create you and then I could prove to him that I did have some ideas and that he would accept me. But that didn't happen. After he created you be had sympathy for you. He told me that he wasn't going to be back and he ran off with you guys. I had never seen him since. Until, I saw an ad in the newspaper that said a man who had worked at the school was killed by a bird kid. You, killed him?" he asked. I slowly nodded. He nodded back and turned around and walked to a table. I couldn't see what was on it, though I thought it was a paper on my background. "Can you get to why I'm here?" I asked. "Well," he said,still with his back towards me, "we want you on our side," "Never going to happen. What would I do for you? I know for a fact that I will not help you," "Do you not realize that you are powerful enough to take over the world?" he said turning towards me. He had put on rubber gloves and had is hands behind his back. He started walking toward me. "Do you Fang? Do you know that?" I nodded my head and klenched my fists again. A whitecoat came up behind me and karate flipped me and it was so fast I didn't even know what had happend till I was laying in the table, being strapped down, and looking at the deadly light above me. "You'll never hurt me!" I yelled at him through klenched teeth. "I already have, Fang," he said. He pulled out a long needle from behind his back. "I already have," he said. He stuck the needle into my chest, and everything went black. 


End file.
